


Midnight Snack

by badlydrawnporn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Chaotic bi Vinsmoke Sanji, Frustrated Vinsmoke Sanji, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Roronoa Zoro is a little shit, Roronoa Zoro is a tease, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlydrawnporn/pseuds/badlydrawnporn
Summary: Sanji cooks at 3:30 in the morning as he can't get someone off his mind, a certain moss head who has a bad habit of turning up when least expected.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 2 summers ago (I think) and it's probably set sometime between the end of Alabasta and the beginning of Water Seven as Robin is on the crew but Frankie isn't. Enjoy :D

Somewhere between half past three and four o'clock in the morning is Sanji's favourite time of day. It's cool, it's quiet, Luffy has stopped sleep-walking into the kitchen and there's on one else awake to bother him allowing him to do what he does best. It's been a trying day and he's thankful for some time alone to gather himself and his thoughts.

It's hard. It's almost as if everyone on this ship is out to get him. If it's not Nami with her hourglass figure and coquettish smiles, Robin with her mind and lingering touches or even Luffy with that adorable cheeky grin of his then it's Zoro who seems to have developed an allergy to wearing a shirt. It's all too much for him sometimes and he needs some time to himself so that he can actually start to function properly.

Chopping vegetables at quarter to four in the morning allows him time to think. The methodical _thunk_ of the knife through an onion helps clear the fog in his head. He can think about food and nothing else... god he's starting to sound like Luffy, but that's what he needs right now. As he chops he even finds himself humming, something tuneless that he doesn't remember hearing before, barely even aware that he's doing it, and he knows that he's starting to feel more normal again.

He's so engrossed in what he's doing that he barely realises he's not alone until he feels someone pressing up against his back, making him jump.

“What the...” he gasps, his cigarette nearly falling from his lips but he catches it at the last second. He tries to turn and see just who is bothering him but an arm wrapping around his waist stops him, he has to guess by the feel of their chest. It's not Robin or Nami, he can't feel boobs, it's too tall for Luffy or Chopper and too solid for Usopp. _That can only leave..._

“Hey Cook,” Zoro practically purrs in his ear.

“What do you want you damn moss head?” Sanji snaps and turns his attention back to the food in front of him.

“What are you doing up so late?” Zoro asks, his lips practically brushing Sanji's skin and making it difficult for him to concentrate on his task at hand.

“What does it look like?” Sanji snaps out his response in an attempt to seem like he's in control.

“It looks like you're taking out your frustration on those onions,” Zoro chuckles.

“I'm not frustrated!”

“Are you sure?” Zoro asks, his hand moving down Sanji's chest slightly.

Sanji's jaw clenches, trying to stop his body from betraying him completely, although he's sure that his snapping may have already done that. “I am not frustrated,” he says again, a little calmer this time. He can't let Zoro know he's getting to him.

“Bullshit.”

“Shut up.”

“I've seen the way you've been looking at me the last few days,” Zoro says before taking Sanji's earlobe in his teeth and biting down on it.

Before he can stop it a moan bubbles out of Sanji's throat and he slaps a hand over his mouth. It's too late though and he knows it. Zoro has already heard him and he chuckles, the sound rumbling down Sanji's spine.

“See I knew it.”

“Shut up you damn moss head!” Sanji snaps.

“Listen, Cook, I know you want me and it's been too long since you last let yourself have what you want,” Zoro says.

“Why are you doing this now?” Sanji asks after a pause. It's been a while since he got into bed with Zoro – something he knows he shouldn't have done in the first place and something he knows he shouldn't do again but definitely will. The way Zoro touches him, the fire it spreads through his body as those strong hands slip further and further down his chest.

“Because I missed you,” Zoro says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don't care,” Sanji lies and he manages to keep the tiniest waver out of his voice. _He can't know, he can't know how much I've been craving this..._

Zoro's hand slips down a little further until it's resting on Sanji's half hard cock. “Yes you do... Sanji.”

The way Zoro purrs his name in his ear like that makes Sanji's resolve shatter and he drops the knife, letting it clatter to the counter. He was supposed to be trying to get over this little crush of his, he was supposed to be trying to keep his mind _off_ Zoro. If there is one person on this crew he definitely can't continue to be infatuated with it's Zoro but the way his hand is rubbing his cock through his trousers, coaxing it to harden while the other reaches up to run his thumb over Sanji's bottom lip.

“Oh fuck...” Sanji gasps.

“We can if you want,” Zoro teases pressing a kiss to Sanji's cheek. “It's obvious you want to.”

“I...” Sanji begins to protest but it dies on his tongue as, whatever he says, it will be obvious that he's lying.

“I think it's clear that I want you.”

Before Sanji can reply he's spun around in Zoro's arms and pressed against the counter. A knee slips in between his legs and grinds against his cock, making Sanji groan again. One of Zoro's hands slips into his hair to give it a gentle tug while the other plucks his cigarette from his lips. Sanji looks up into Zoro's eyes, watching them follow the path of his tongue as he licks his lips, and his heart begins to pound.

“Zoro...” he says, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes?” The teasing tone is unmistakable and Sanji can't work out if he wants to kiss Zoro or pick up the knife and stab him with it.

Sanji can't think of a way to finish that thought but in the end he doesn't have to as Zoro pulls him forward and crashes their lips together. The moan that escapes Sanji's throat is instantly swallowed as Zoro's tongue licks at his top lip. His lips part instantly and he allows Zoro to drive him wild as he runs his tongue over the underside of his.

It's a kiss that steels Sanji's breath and makes his knees weak and he finds himself reaching up to grab the front of Zoro's shirt, pulling him closer. It feels so good to kiss him again and that knee keeps insistently pressing against his cock. Sanji feels like he's losing it and they've only just begun.

Zoro pulls back. “You taste like an ashtray,” he growls before diving back in for another kiss.

Sanji barely has a moment to catch his breath as Zoro's insistent lips keep driving his crazy. He pulls away, for a chance to breathe if nothing else, and glares up at Zoro. “Don't kiss me then.” Instantly he's pulling Zoro back in for another kiss completely in contradiction to his words.

Hands begin to wander and one slips down to give Sanji's backside a harsh grope, making him groan into Zoro's mouth. Zoro takes his bottom lip in his teeth, biting down and making him moan again, before pulling back. “Maybe I should kiss something else then.”

“What?”

Zoro answers by sinking to his knees in front of Sanji and begins to undo his belt. Sanji slaps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from groaning too loudly as Zoro takes the zip in his teeth and pulls it down. He can feel his entire body trembling as hot breath hits his cock through his boxers when Zoro gets his trousers open. It's too much. It's all too much and he knows that he's not going to be able to keep his cool for much longer.

“Z... Zoro!” he stammers.

“What?” Zoro asks, looking up at him with a slick grin that makes Sanji's heart pound.

“Please...”

He needs more than just this light teasing after allowing this much tension to build up. If the last couple of times they've been together are anything to go by then Zoro isn't going to make it easy for him. He wants it desperately and Zoro already knows it so Sanji's completely fucked.

Zoro chuckles. “You look gorgeous like this, you know that?” he muses, looking up at Sanji with lust filled eyes. “All blushing and desperate for me.”

“Fuck!” Sanji groans, letting his head fall back as Zoro's hand slips into his boxers to free his cock.

“We could,” Zoro says. “It's nearly four in the morning, no one else is up so we'd have all the time in the world for me to bend you over and make you see stars.”

“Zoro!” Sanji kisses through clenched teeth. He can feel Zoro's breath hitting his cock with every word and he's twitching with anticipation.

Zoro answers by slipping his tongue out and running it up the underside of Sanji's cock. He slaps his hand over his mouth again to stop himself from crying out loudly as Zoro engulfs him with his mouth. It's hot and wet and so fucking good that Sanji feels as if he's losing it a lot faster than he normally would. His head is spinning and he grips the counter behind him for support so that his knees don't buckle and give out.

It's when he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Zoro's throat that he knows he can't hold out much longer. Just the way that Zoro swallows around the head while his tongue works the underside drives Sanji wild. One of Zoro's hands slips up the inside of his thigh, his fingertips just brushing against heated skin. Sanji knows what Zoro's doing, what he's been planning ever since he came into the kitchen, and he knows that he's completely powerless to stop it. Not that he'd want to anyway.

It doesn't take much more for Sanji to stop fighting it and lose himself in bliss. A heated groan around his cock that has every nerve in his body lighting on fire and he reaches his peak. The hand that's been gripping the counter grabs a fistful of Zoro's hair, holding his head in place as Sanji explodes into Zoro's waiting mouth. Abject pleasure flows through his veins and Zoro continues to suck him, swallowing down everything Sanji gives him.

Panting as if he's just gone a few rounds fighting Luffy Sanji just stands there, leaning against the counter as Zoro smirks up at him and redresses him. Head spinning all he can do is try to stay on his feet as Zoro gets up, takes his face in his hands and presses a heated, tongue heavy kiss to his lips. Sanji opens his mouth and tastes himself on Zoro's tongue, which almost has him moaning again.

“Same time tomorrow night?” Zoro asks.

“Okay,” Sanji replies breathlessly.

“Maybe we'll even get to do more,” Zoro smirks before pressing one last kiss to Sanji's lips and then leaving the kitchen.

Sanji waits until he's sure that he's completely alone before he prises a hand away from the counter in order for him to light another cigarette. The nicotine helps calm his nerves and clear his head to make him realise that, yes, that did just happen and, yes, he agreed to do it again tomorrow night as well. He runs a hand over his face and exhales.

“Fuck...”


End file.
